thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cure/Episode 9
The Cure is a story written by Vodar Odinson. Synopsis Derek is knocked out. While his family takes care of him he has a flashback.. Plot Katie and her family walk down to the crashed truck. They walk around and see a walker eating the people inside the truck, Derek stabs the walker in the head, and they begin searching the truck for supplies. Yes, guns, Katie says. Run the gas is on fire Derek says. They bolt away from the truck and then it explode, and some debris flew and knocked Derek out. Derek Derek please wake up, Katie screams. Mom we need to get him somewhere safe, Lucy says. They carry him to a house, they board up all the entrances and then they bandage Derek up. *Flashback before the outbreak* Mom, I’m going to Joe’s House.., Derek says. Be safe, Katie says. Derek takes his skateboard and travels to his friends house, he knocks on the door and Joe’s Mom Gabriel answers the door. Hello Derek, Joe your friend is here Gabriel yells. Joe walks into the entrance. What’s up, Joe says. Do you want to come to the forest and shoot targets, Derek asks. Yeah, lets get Gabe to, Joe replies. They go and pick up Gabe and they travel to the woods start shooting targets when Derek sees a bird in the trees, he shoots it. Nice shot, Joe says. Anyone want to eat some bird, Derek asks. Eww No, Gabe says. Derek starts a fire and starts cooking the bird. 8 Minutes later… Here is your meal sir, Derek says. Derek hands it to Joe. Joe starts to eat it. It taste similar to chicken, Joe says. I don’t think I’ll like it, Gabe says. How do you know you won’t like it if you haven’t tried it. Gabe hesitates to eat the bird. It does taste like chicken, Gabe says. The boys walked the woods until they reached the town. It was nice hanging out with you guys again, Gabe says. Same Joe says. It was fun, Derek says. Derek skates to his house, walks into his room, and boots his computer up. Hey guys you there, Derek types. Yeah I’m here, Joe types. Here, Gabe types. Did you guys read the new issue of Science Dog. Joe types. Yeah, the ending was cool, Derek types. What should we do tomorrow?, Joe types. Derek, we should spend the night at your house, Gabe types. Yeah, we should, Joe types. I’ll ask my parents, Derek types. Derek walks down the stairs and asks his parents if Joe and Gabe can spend the night. Yeah I guess they can David says. Derek Invites Joe and Gabe over. You guys wanna go to the gun range with me, David asks. Yeah, the boys reply. David drives them to the gun range, and they grabs rifles and start shooting at the target... To Be Continued.. Characters David Blake Derek Blake Katie Blake Lucy Blake Gabe Joe Deaths *TBA Trivia *''TBA''